Pharmacologic disposition studies were initiated for two new agents in laboratory animals: PALA (NSC-224131) and misonidazole (NSC-261037). Disposition studies in laboratory animals were continued for four agents: spirohydantoin mustard (NSC-172112), cis-dichlorodiammineplatinum (NSC-119875), AMSA (NSC-141549) and imidazopyrazole (NSC-51143). Clinical pharmacokinetic studies are presently being conducted in patients receiving PALA, AMSA, cis-dichlorodiammineplatinum and gallium nitrate (NSC-15200). Analytical assay techniques were developed for PALA, AMSA, misonidazole and cis-dichlorodiammineplatinum to aid in the clinical evaluation of these agents.